Healer
by T.E.D.S
Summary: Too weak to be a warrior, you still can be useful in fights - as a healer. OOC, alternative, Tsu'tey&OC. Because Tsu'tey needs loving too. FINISHED.
1. Rescue: Laylat

**The first two chapters of this story were a crap. ****My only excuse is that I wrote them on break at school… so now, I'm correcting them. Now the first chapter, and next week the second. Actually it's writing them again from scratch… hope you appreciate this, guys.**

The battle over me, around me and beneath me was raging like an injured and hungry palulukan (thanator). Sky People were not as many as us, but they had their awful machines and weapons instead of good and familiar bows. I was sure that they would slay all the Omaticaya, but there were other clans as well, so I was hopeful about result of the battle.

Even though this battle meant lots of unpleasant work for me.

I didn't fight, I'm not a Tsamsiyu (warrior). And I was never an excellent Taronyu (hunter), even though Masu, my Ikran, chose me so early. But I was very needed in the big battle – I'm a healer and that's how most of the Omaticaya know me. Of course, I shot the Sky People as long as I had any arrows. But my main task was to rescue the wounded.

Masu was always strong, swift and agile, and I was always swift, agile and apprehensive. We are a good pair when it comes to rescuing. We flew quite low so that we could see the wounded on the ground as well as these on Ikrans. My helpers prepared a shelter for the injured around the Tree of Souls, some Taronyu (hunters) flew and rescued. Many wounded were there, already treated. Too many for me to treat them all, but too few compared to ones who died… it was sad, terribly sad. I wanted to cry, but there was no time for it. I had my duties and I was aware that if I let myself break down, more will die.

Awful smell of death was all around me. There was no way to ignore it, so I just tried to focus on looking for wounded. I landed near one and realized it was one of Sky People in false body, I almost threw up, but I tried my best to save him.

And failed.

It wasn't too sad though, it was not his real body, so his real body still lived. I moved aside and threw up. The smells were too much for me; death, Sky People and their machines…

'Come, Masu' I said and we flew up again. Suddenly I saw one of the Na'vi falling from the Sky People's machine. I spurred Masu and we turned very strong, to catch him.

'Faster, Masu!' I shrieked aloud as well as inside. Masu obeyed my order and we flew right under the falling Na'vi. She swerved and the Na'vi fell on the top of her wing and rolled down, so Masu bent and the Na'vi stopped. I stood up, ordering Masu to fly to the shelter, and turned to the wounded Na'vi. I recognized him easily. It was Tsu'tey.

I carefully stepped to approach him and pulled him closer to me. His arm was all in blood, full of these weird things Tawtute (Sky People) used to kill. I took them away, whispering soothing words and stopping the bleeding with the herbs I carried in my bag. Tsu'tey was unconscious and I was worried about him, but Masu landed and I called one of my helpers to help me carry him down. Then I examined his wounds thoroughly. It wasn't so bad, he probably fell unconscious because of shock, so I stopped worrying. Suddenly I heard Toruk Macto's voice though this Tawtute (Sky People)'s thing.

'Can you hear me, healer?' he asked.

'I can' I replied. 'What happened? Where you need me?'

'I was just checking, we lost many warriors…'

'Then should I fight?'

'No! Take care of the injured! Stay in the shelter!'

The Toruk Macto didn't say anything then. I cleansed and bandaged Tsu'tey's wounds and checked the others. Other Taronyu (hunters) brought other injured which I took care of, and then I heard Tsu'tey moving. I ran up to him.

'Tsu'tey, how are you feeling now?' I asked. He looked at me, at his bandaged arm, and at me again.

'I'm alive…' he uttered. He tried to sit up, but I stopped him.

'Don't move' I warned. He touched my cheek.

'Laylat… irayo (thank you).'

**So guys, next week I'll correct the second chapter. Yes, I changed some events… but not so much that I would have to change further chapters. Stay tuned!**


	2. Mating: Laylat

**So this is rewritten second chapter, next week it'll be the 12th chapter, so don't worry. ****Stay tuned!**

There was nothing but work after the battle. Wounded to take care for, lost to lead back home, hurt to soothe and – last but not least – sad to console. Of course, I wouldn't manage to do it all, so healers and healer helpers from every clan helped me. I had to take care of the most heavily injured. Changing bandages and making cures took me most of time. Some warriors had fever, I had to make herb potions for them. Finally, late in the night, I had some time for myself. I sat down next to Tsu'tey and stroked his forehead gently. He was sleeping, and so good. He had to rest, his arm was in terrible state. I was sure it would take some time to heal completely. Maybe he would end up with an ugly scar… but never mind…

I liked sitting like this. It was some relax anyway. After a good while Tsu'tey opened his eyes.

'Laylat' he whispered. 'Oel ngati kameie (I see you).'

I smiled.

'Oel ngati kameie, olo'eyktan (I see you, clan leader)' I replied. Tsu'tey seemed sad.

'Laylat… can't you see me? Can you see only olo'eyktan (clan leader)?' he whined. 'Please see me. Try to see Tsu'tey, not olo'eyktan (clan leader).' I smiled.

'Oel ngati kameie (I see you), Tsu'tey' I said, and my heart seemed to dance with joy. He saw me, not only healer!

'Good' Tsu'tey whispered and stroked my cheek. I stood up to look after other wounded, but Tsu'tey grabbed my tail.

'Ouch!' I screamed in pain. 'You skxawng (moron), it hurts!'

'Please stay with me' he whined. I crouched next to him. Could he know that I was in love with him since we were children?

'I sat here for a long time' I said, 'And now I have to check other wounded. But I'll come back to you after I change their bandages, and maybe give them some cures…'

'You promise?' Tsu'tey asked hopingly. I sighed.

'Yes, Tsu'tey. I'll be happy to come to you' I smiled.

Having got my promise, Tsu'tey let go of my tail. I went around the shelter. Some bandages were soaked in blood, so I had to change them, to use some herbs. If the patient was conscious, I talked to them and assured that everything was healing well.

'That's good' one of them said.

'Does it hurt a lot?' I asked. 'If so, I may give you some herbs to soothe it…'

'It would be great' he nodded. I took the appropriate herbs out of my bag along with a small bowl. I minced the herbs with my fingers and mixed them together, then added some yerik (hexapede) fat to make balm.

'Where does it hurt most?' I asked and when the Tsamsiyu (warrior) pointed at his aching part of chest, I rubbed the herbal balm into it. The Tsamsiyu (warrior) smiled to me.

'Irayo (thank you)' he said. I smiled back to him.

'Irayo (thank you) to you too' I replied.

'For what?' he asked, astonished. I smiled even wider.

'For saving the Na'vi people' I said. 'Are you feeling better now?'

'Yes, it doesn't hurt anymore.'

I went away to other wounded, and when I finished my work, I came back to Tsu'tey. He sat up when he saw me.

'You shouldn't sit up' I said. 'You aren't very well.'

Tsu'tey grinned. I sat down next to him and he started playing with my loose hair, then he reached his hand and drove my face close to his.

'Laylat…' he whispered with a little suggestion of a moan. 'I know we both want this'

We both wanted something? There was only one thing I wanted to do with Tsu'tey, did it mean he wanted the same?

'Do you mean…' I whispered and Tsu'tey kissed me on my lips.

'Yes, I mean I know you want to mate with me. And I want this too'

My tail twisted in joy. He did! He wanted to mate with me… he loved me!

I reached for my queue and hesitated. Then I ran to take my blanket which I always used while gone to the forest, when I couldn't sleep in the hammock. I came back to Tsu'tey.

'Why did you bring this blanket?' he asked curiously. I laughed.

'There are many Na'vi here… and we wouldn't want them all to see, would we?'

Tsu'tey nodded and reached his healthy arm to me. I spread the blanket and covered us. Then I reached for my queue.

'Are you sure?' I asked. Tsu'tey nodded slowly and took my queue in his hand. He played with it for a while before reaching for his own. I closed my eyes, still not believing in my dream coming true. I knew the feeling of joining my mind with someone else's, even though I had tsahaylu with Masu and some pa'li only. It was always easier when I closed my eyes. It felt like walking into deep water, I was glad Tsu'tey made it slow and mild, because it was new mind for me. Suddenly it was done. I felt Tsu'tey excited and I was like this too. I laid my hands on his chest.

'Let's go further' Tsu'tey thought and placed his hands on my chest. I nodded. We sat up and he gently placed me on his lap. I took off my top and let Tsu'tey stroke my naked breasts. I massaged his chest, avoiding touching his wounded arm.

'Do you want to mate fully?' Tsu'tey asked.

'You are in…' I started, but he closed my mouth with a kiss.

'I'll manage' he assured. We did it, we mated fully. I never thought before that he could be so gentle.

'We are mated forever… Tsu'tey…' I whispered and wrapped the blanket around us. Soon we both fell asleep.


	3. Past time with good company: Laylat

**Hope you don't mind my chaotic style. Remember that I'm Polish, and we Poles are always disorganized and do lots of things at the same time. ****In many stories I write only the beginning and the end are in their proper places.**

**Now some more stuff about Laylat and her relationships**** with other Omaticaya.**

Taking care of the wounded was a hard work, but after time so long since the Sky People came to Pandora, I was used to it. That was the only thing that was good about them coming: I had lots of practice. But for Eywa's sake, I wish I hadn't had to do all this work!

I remembered how they came. I was free, as before they came my only duty was helping with childbirth and sometimes treating illnesses and slight wounds you cannot avoid living in a forest. The Sky People brought nothing but destruction at first. They were looking for something, but I never knew what. They were killing Omaticaya and in most cases, I had nothing to do. Every victim carried the stink of Sky People. As a healer I shouldn't vomit doing work, but I couldn't help feeling sick. Every death was a tragedy for me. It was hard to look at victim's family and tell them the sad news. The hardest was when they wounded my brother, Thar'lat. I couldn't help him. He died soon. At nights I lay down in my hammock and cried. No one asked me why I cried, no one came to me to help. I was to help, not to be helped. That's how I felt.

I was always to help. At least to pat a shoulder and assure that everything will be all right. Everyone who needed help went to me, because I had a gift to listen. I remember how Neytiri came to me just because something lay on her heart.

'Laylat…' she said and fell silent. I looked at her. We were very young back then and she never had any problems with speaking her mind.

'What's up, Neytiri?' I asked calmly. Neytiri looked at me with a grimace of anger.

'I'm to be the next Tsahik' she said. I nodded.

'What's wrong with this?' I couldn't understand. 'You knew it for a long time!'

'Yes' Neytiri said impatiently. 'But now I know Tsu'tey is to be the next Clan Leader.'

'That was also widely known' I said. Neytiri snorted.

'Yes! But until today I haven't known _we are going to mate_!'

I was astonished.

'Oh. That's it.' I finally understood and gave Neytiri a big, warm hug, with both my arms and tail. Neytiri cried, comforting in my embrace. I was to help after all.

'I don't want to mate with Tsu'tey' she cried. "You may give him to me", I thought.

'I may' Neytiri nodded. I realized I said it aloud, but I pretended nothing really happened. I just hugged her more tightly.

'Thank you' Neytiri said. 'Thank you that you listened to me whining.'

It was nothing really. As I said before, I always had the gift to listen, so Ninat liked spending time with me, as she loved singing and I was a devoted listener. I could never sing like she could, and I never was even nearly as good hunter as Piral. That's why I became a healer: I wasn't good at anything else. I could listen to other Na'vi people, but also to Eywa and to all the forest. It was talking to me, giving advices about herbs I should use to cure other people. Even before the Sky People came, I spent more time alone in the forest than with other Omaticaya. When I was at the Hometree, I helped the people or gazed at Tsu'tey. He always was the one I loved. And I knew I had no chances to mate with him. I was only a healer for him.

As I said before, the Sky People came. After some time of meaningless destruction, they tried to bribe us, to give us some worthless stuff they brought. They brought things they called "medicine", as Neytiri told me. The Sky People's cures. We didn't need them. We have me.

They also wanted to tech us their language, but I couldn't stand being with them. I felt sick whenever I got five steps far from them, and if I stayed there for a longer time or went closer, I couldn't help vomiting. That's one of reasons why I didn't learn their language when Neytiri, Tsu'tey, Mo'at and lots and lots of others did.

Mo'at… she was the only one who understood me. She supported me as much as she could and prayed to Eywa so that She kept me safe and sane.

'Hey, Laylat, do you have some time?' Ninat asked me one time. I nodded, even though she carried some of the Sky People's smell. I could listen to her singing and prepare cures at the same time. As I thought, Ninat started singing, but this time it was an unfamiliar song.

'What are you singing?!' I interrupted her for the first time in my life. Ninat looked at me, surprised.

'It's a song Sky People taught me' she said. I sighed.

'What good Sky People brought to us?' I asked. Ninat shrugged.

'Their songs maybe' she said. I snorted.

'I don't want to hear their songs. They killed my brother' I said and Ninat went away. I thought for a while that I lost a friend.

Tsu'tey sometimes came to me as well. He liked talking about fights and hunts. I tried to show him my appreciation and liking for him by giving him arrows, which I didn't do for anyone else. A few times we went hunting together. Tsu'tey hated the Sky People just like I did, but he still learned their language. I couldn't understand it, but it was his choice after all. I always hoped the Sky People would just go away, but it seemed they were going to stay here forever. Tsu'tey wanted to kill them all and I agreed with him. We didn't need any Sky People. They were aliens.

There were a few fights with Sky People. They used some weapons, which we didn't know, but they were very effective. I always prayed that Tsu'tey would not be hurt or killed. It seemed Eywa answered my prayer. Tsu'tey was still alive, even though many Omaticaya died.

**How do you like it? Leave a review please! It really helps me improve my (chaotic) style**** and (also chaotic) story!**


	4. Memories: Tsu'tey

**This time I let Tsu'tey speak his mind. Or maybe mind what he speaks. Never mind, he's the narrator in this chapter. There are some events Laylat didn't mention. Of course, it's chaotic, so the events aren't in chronological order. Tsu'tey lets his mind wander through memories. Maybe I'll let him speak again, I don't know. Remember I'm Polish and forgive me my mistakes.**

When I woke up, I couldn't see Laylat. I felt a little bit guilty. Maybe I should have told her I loved her before we mated? Well, Neytiri told mer Laylat loved me. So why wasn't she here? One of her helpers told me that she's busy treating these most heavily wounded and those who came later because they were just slightly injured. After she finished her work, she called Masu and they flew to the deep forest. I'd prefer her to stay with me, but I realized she must be gone to collect herbs. I smiled. She was always like this...

Heal all the allies – it was her main task since I remember. When anyone needed help and helping didn't threat her life, she would do anything to make the People survive. And not only the People. When the Toruk Macto brought his dying Dreamwalker friend, Laylat did her best to save her until she went to the Eye of Eywa and back.

'Healer!' Jakesully called after her, when this Dreamwalker – what was her name? Grace? - woke up in her false body. I looked around just to see Laylat's tail vanishing among the bushes. Jakesully wanted to run after her, but I grabbed his wrist.

'Don't chase her' I said strongly. 'She wants to be alone.'

It was only half of the truth. Laylat wanted to be alone, because no one would like to be seen while turning her stomach inside out. It's not a pleasant sight.

'I wanted to thank her' Jakesully said. 'She saved my friend's life.'

'I'll tell her you thank' I said. Then Jakesully wanted me to translate his words to the Omaticaya and I did. I spotted Laylat by corner of my eye behind the bushes, in safe distance. I knew how she reacted to Sky People.

I often talked to her, but I never came up to her right after being in the Sky People's school. I was aware of the smell and I always washed myself up after meeting them. I didn't want Laylat to suffer, as she was always very important for me. For the first time, as a healer. She knew the herbs to heal and to kill, she made the best poison to our arrows, she made potions to empower our strength and to remove the fear and she new the way of helping anyone. When I needed someone to share my experiences or thoughts, I went to her. She always found some time to listen of everything and I have an impression that she remembers it all, but doesn't want to show it. She often hid her emotions, like her disapproval when I started learning English. Her face could be still as a stone. I could hide only my love, as my father taught me, and as Ey'tukaan told me. He wasn't pleased that I preferred to spend time with Laylat to Neytiri. I also didn't want to tell Laylat I loved her, because for a long time I thought she felt nothing special for me. I loved her really, but didn't think much about mating with her, as I was meant to mate with Neytiri. I couldn't love Neytiri, I could only be possessive about her. Still I came to Laylat whenever I needed her.

Even though she didn't know much about being Tsamsiyu (warrior), she never got bored and answered my thoughts with her own, based not on experiences, but about what I told her earlier. She often did her own work,like preparing balms and potions or making arrows, but at the same time she kept listening.

Of course, talking wasn't the only thing we did together. Several times we went hunting together. She often gave me arrows, thin and well-made. Her aim was incredible, but she didn't like tracing. Most times she sent death from above. She could also hear any animal from a distance I couldn't believe. Listening was always her best sense.

I had no idea she loved me. Never until Neytiri told me so. It was after she mated with Jakesully. I got mad at them both, but when Jakesully left his fake body, I talked with Neytiri.

'Neytiri... how could you mate with this Sky Person?' I asked. There was no fury in me.

'I love him, Tsu'tey. Not you...' she said weakly.

'I know this!' I snapped. 'I don't love you either, but your father wouldn't let me mate with Laylat!'

Neytiri opened her eyes wider, shocked.

'You don't love me?' she asked. 'You love... Laylat?'

'Yes' I nodded. 'I'm sorry... you see, Laylat is just Laylat, she will always be special for me... a friend... and more. Laylat is...'

'That's not it!' Naytiri interrupted me, laughing. 'That's not I want you to love me! You see, Laylat loves you too!'

'What?!' I was absolutely astonished. 'She... does love me? Are you sure?'

'Absolutely sure! Can't you see she doesn't treat you like she treats everyone else? Has she ever given an arrow to anyone else? Does her tail move tensely when she's near anyone else? Does she empower any other's strength? Does she hunt with anyone else? No! Only you! Plus, she told me.'

I held Neytiri's hand.

'Thank you' I said. 'Thank you for telling me this.'

I wanted to tell Laylat I loved her too, but there was never enough time. She was busy treating the wounded in fights with Sky People, then we were moving and she was somewhere in the back, maybe also busy, and then I was flying with Toruk Macto from one clan to another. And then I was fighting. Now we were mated and I still haven't told her...

Suddenly Masu landed gently right next to me. Laylat slipped down.

'How you feel?' she asked me. I smiled.

'Quite well...' I said. Laylat hugged me.

'That's good' she said. 'Your wounds seem to heal well.'

**Liked it? Review please! Saving Grace is for my boyfriend.**


	5. Hometree: Laylat

**I let Laylat talk again. ****From now, it will be probably changing every chapter: one chapter will be Laylat's and another will be Tsu'tey's. What do you think about such an idea? Of course, I will write in every chapter which character is talking.**

**What you will read now, is set quite a time after the battle, so most of the Sky People left. A very big relief for Laylat.**

The Sky People – well, most of them – left Pandora. However, three Dreamwalkers still appeared near the shelter. One of them was Toruk Macto and one of Omaticaya. The second was the female I helped before the big battle. And the third didn't even pretend to be one of us. He was so small and weak that I could snap his spine in my fingers. Not that I would like to do this, as he was Toruk Macto's friend and – more important as for me – Sky Person.

Toruk Macto was the one who appeared most often near or even in the shelter. He would ask about the injured even several times a day, so I wasn't in the shelter more than necessary. Of course, I wasn't wasting time, I couldn't afford it. I was gathering herbs and hunting a little bit, at the same time – looking for a certain plant called Tarinka. Its leaves, squashed, blocked every smell. With Tarinka leaves, I could talk to Sky People without feeling sick. Around the shelter, there wasn't any, though. I remembered lots and lots of this plant around the Hometree, but when the Sky People destroyed it, they burned also other plants. I often took Masu and flew quite far away from the shelter. Tarinka was easy to notice, but at the same time – hard to find, because it was not common. I flew further and further. Suddenly I saw something really interesting. I landed and checked the area, keeping my hand on my bow. There wasn't anything dangerous, but there was a big field of Tarinka. I harvested some leaves and put them in my bag. I spent lots of time in this place, gathering herbs and fruit, so Masu didn't wait for me. After I finished, I whistled for her and made Tsahaylu again. I flew to the shelter, making sure that Jakesully or any other Dreamwalker wasn't there. Tsu'tey was asleep. He was almost cured, there was only one wound still healing, on his arm. I woke him up.

'Ouch…' he whined, rubbing his arm. 'What happened, Laylat? You never woke me up earlier.'

'I found something you'll like, and I think all the Omaticaya will like' I said with a gentle smile. 'Would you fly with me to check it?'

Tsu'tey stood up. He examined his wound carefully.

'Would you allow me to fly?' he asked. I nodded.

'You're almost healed. Let's stop talking, take our ikrans and fly together.'

We flew until we reached the tree surrounded by Tarinka. Tsu'tey landed first.

'Laylat! Did you mean…' he seemed shocked. I jumped down from Masu and we both explored the tree. It was shorter than our destroyed Hometree, but its branches were wider. Tsu'tey seemed overjoyed, his cheeks went purple and his tail was shivering. I wanted to calm him a little, but failed. In fact, I was just as happy as he was.

'It's not so far away from the Utraya Aymokri (Tree of Voices)' I said. 'What you think about moving here?'

'We could move here even now!' Tsu'tey squealed with joy.

'Not now, but soon' I smiled. 'It's not something that can be done now. We must tell all the Omaticaya, we must talk to Tsahik and Toruk Macto. We must gather all the tribe and bring them here. It must take some time.'

Tsu'tey hugged me tightly, using both his arms and tail.

'But there is something we can do right now' he said, playing with my braid. Then he suddenly took his own and made Tsahaylu. I wasn't ready for this, so I felt like thrown to a waterfall. It took me some time to clear up my mind and recognize which parts are mine and which are Tsu'tey's. I floated through his mind, learning how he loved me and feared to show this because of Eytukaan, Neytiri's father, and A'tei, his father; how he hated Sky People, just like I did, but from somehow different reasons; how he dealt with his fate to be with Neytiri…

At the same time, he was penetrating my mind. I didn't mind that he was looking into it, even though I had some secrets. We were mated forever.

We were mated forever and we were first Omaticaya to mate on the new Hometree. I was feeling Tsu'tey with all my senses, with my whole body and mind. It was a wonderful experience. We were mating in beautiful scenery, among big, wet leaves, not in a shelter, among the injured. First to mate – Olo'eytkan (Clan Leader) of all the Omaticaya and a healer, nameless for most of the Na'vi, but blessed by Eywa like no one else was before. I had my Tsu'tey, even though I wasn't Tsahik. I meowed and hugged him again.

When all was done, we got on our ikrans and flew back to the shelter. I checked the injured again, which made Tsu'tey giggle. I turned to face him.

'Tsu'tey, could you go and tell Toruk Macto what we found?' I asked. Tsu'tey nodded and went to look for Jakesully. I sat down in my workplace and took all the herbs out of my bag. I made some potions and then I started to crush Tarinka leaves. I wondered how to hold them on my face. I couldn't hold them in my hand, because I often needed both hands to work. I tried to stick them, but they fell, so I wrapped them in a piece of cloth and tied to my face. It was very uncomfortable, but at least I couldn't smell anything but the soft, fresh, light scent of Tarinka. Maybe I could talk to Toruk Macto like this. I stood up and tried walking a little with this ridiculous mask. Suddenly this female Dreamwalker, I think she was called Grace, came to the shelter.

'I never had a chance' she said. 'But I want to thank you for my life, healer.' She smiled.

'Laylat' I corrected. 'And thank Eywa, not me.' I felt relieved that Tarinka really blocked smells.

'You know, healer, Mo'at told me that it was you who saved me' Grace insisted.

'Laylat' I corrected again, getting pissed. 'Grace, you Dreamwalker…'

'I know that it was mostly Eywa who saved me, but you, healer, helped a lot…' Dreamwalker continued.

'LAYLAT!!!' I screamed. 'You skxawng (moron), can't you just call me my name?!'

'I'm sorry, hea- Laylat' Grace said, correcting herself in the last while. I sighed. Maybe she was a scientist, but she was very stupid. Every other person – even this little Dreamwalker – could remember my name after I told them. Suddenly I smelled the stink of Sky People. It seemed Tarinka leaf had to be fresh to work. I ran away, holding my breath, and then I threw the leaf away and gasped heavily. I was sure I had to do something to make Tarinka help for a longer time… or avoid contact with Sky People.

**If you like this chapter, please review! I appreciate long, constructive reviews. It helps me improve my story! **


	6. Hometree: Tsu'tey

**Tsu'tey talks again, just like I wrote last time. ****Despite the same title, it's not the same time. It's right after the last chapter, when Tsu'tey goes to look for Jake.**

I ran to look for Jakesully. There were some places I thought he was quite likely to be. Of course, he was in the last place I thought of, but finally I spotted him.

'Hey, Jakesully!' I shouted to attract his attention. Of course, Neytiri was very close to him, but never mind, I had my Laylat. Jakesully looked at me.

'I see you, Jakesully… brother. I see you, Neytiri.' I said, wanting to greet them properly. Jakesully smiled.

'I see you, Tsu'tey, brother and olo'eytkan (clan leader)' he replied. 'What happened?'

'Laylat found a tree that may become our new Hometree. I want you two and Mo'at too, to explore it properly… I was there for too short time to decide.' I explained. In fact, I spent quite a time in the new Hometree, but mating with Laylat was a bit too long.

'When shall we go?' Neytiri asked.

'We shall fly on ikrans…' I said before I realized that could hurt Neytiri, as she lost her beloved Seze. 'You may fly with Jakesully or with Mo'at.'

Neytiri and Jakesully looked at each other and laughed.

'You were too long in the shelter!' Neytiri laughed. 'I have my new ikran!'

'Oh, congratulations!' I said, as I never heard before of a Taronyou (hunter) who lost his ikran and another ikran chose him. 'So let's meet tomorrow at dawn, by the Utraya Aymokri!'

'At dawn?' Jakesully frowned. Neytiri pushed him gently.

'It may be far away, and we must explore it thoroughly' she said. 'We need lots of time.'

'Oh, Jakesully, one more thing' I said. 'Don't dare to come close to my mate or I may forget that you're Toruk Macto and my brother.' I warned.

'I thought you've given up on Neytiri!' Jakesully shouted, surprised. What a skxawng.

'I have. You should have came to the shelter and talk to the injured, not only the healers. So you don't know, you can't know, that I'm mated with Laylat.'

'With whom?' Jakesully frowned. 'Who is Laylat? Is she one of Omaticaya?'

'Yes, she is one of us. You must know her, she serves Eywa and all the Omaticaya as the main healer.'

'Oh, the healer!' Jakesully seemed to understand. 'The one who saved Grace? Why didn't you say it earlier? Gees, I'd understand if you said "I'm mated with the healer"…'

I approached Jakesully closer.

'Jakesully, brother… remember she's called Laylat. And if you talk to her, call her Laylat. It's important. Calling her "healer" upsets her.'

'All right, but if I mustn't come up to her… why are you so suspicious? I have my mate…'

'I'm not suspicious, she can't stand the smell of Sky People. When you talk to her, stand at least five steps away from her… unless you need her help personally. She will lead us to the new Hometree.'

'So how am I supposed not to come close to her?'

'Five steps! It's not very far. She will lead us, so she will fly as first, and you will fly as last.'

'I see' Jakesully nodded. 'So, at dawn?'

'Yes. At dawn.'

When the dawn broke, we all five were by the Utraya Aymokri. Laylat greeted everyone, even Jakesully, and got on Masu.

'Let's hurry!' she said. 'We must check everything!'

'Laylat, you weren't with the injured yesterday evening. You also weren't here. Where were you?' Mo'at asked suspiciously. In fact, there was no need for Laylat to stay with the injured, as her helpers could manage with almost healed patients, but I understand Mo'at was worried. Laylat blushed purple. So beautiful.

'I was flying with Masu' she said. 'I was looking for other trees in case this one we found…'

'Don't worry in advance' I said, smiling and stroking her cheek. 'This tree you found is great. Lead us!'

We all got on our ikrans and Laylat gave a joyous whoop, causing them to start flying. She leaded us the way I already knew, though I wouldn't want to fly there on my own or, even worse, lead there anyone. Laylat seemed to enjoy every while of flying… actually, so did I. Mo'at was a little bit afraid and Jakesully had an expression of a smacked direhorse. He looked so silly that neither I nor Neytiri, who flew just by his side, could help laughing. I don't know when, but soon we reached the tree. We landed smoothly and quickly ran to the tree.

'It's beautiful! Just like the old tree!' Jakesully exclaimed. Neytiri seemed a little more skeptical, so she went up the tree with Mo'at and Laylat and they three were exploring the very top of the tree. I patted Jakesully on his shoulder.

'Come on, brother, we should explore the bottom of the tree… we'll probably meet women somewhere in the middle.' I said and we first checked the roots, which were strong and healthy. Then we started climbing and looking at external and internal rings of the tree. It took us the whole day and we still haven't checked everything. The women found hammock leaves, so we slept there.

'Laylat, would you like to sleep with me?' I asked. Laylat shook her head.

'There are enough hammock leaves not only for us five, but even plenty for all the Omaticaya. We can sleep separately.' She said.

'But you see, I'd like you by my side…' I said. Laylat hugged me tightly, with her arms and tail.

'I may sleep next to you' she said. 'One hammock is too small for us two.'

She was right, so I didn't stop her. She lay down and wrapped herself in the hammock leaf. Soon I did the same and fell asleep.

When I woke up, first I saw was a pair of big, yellow eyes and a subtle smile. After a while, I sat up.

'Laylat?' I asked. 'Why are you here? I thought you would explore the tree…'

'I woke up, and everyone else was asleep, so I stayed here. I explored this tree before I took you all here' she shrugged. I smiled to her and hugged her.

'Seems we have nothing to do left?' I asked. Laylat shook her head.

'I want you to check everything as well' she said. I looked at the hammocks where Mo'at, Neytiri and Jakesully were sleeping.

'What would you do now when we two are awake?' I asked. Laylat shrugged.

'No idea. Maybe I should run down and collect some Tarinka leaves.'

'Why you need Tarinka? I never saw you using it.'

'It's because earlier I didn't need it. It blocks smells, so I want to use it when I talk to the Sky People.'

'I see. Then why you waited until I woke up?'

'You are so cute when you're asleep' Laylat said and she jumped down, slowing herself on big leaves, until she got to the ground. I lay in the hammock until Neytiri and Mo'at woke up. Then Laylat joined us and Neytiri woke Jakesully. We continued exploring the tree. I kept in mind that Laylat checked everything before, but I acted as if she didn't. The tree for Omaticaya had to be a perfect tree.

We spent almost three days surveying the tree. Everything was just perfect. We could gather all the Omaticaya and bring them here. We called our ikrans and flew back to the Utraya Aymokri.

'Tsahik(Shaman)! Olo'eytkan(Clan Leader)! How could you leave us alone?' Ninat asked, almost crying. Mo'at stepped forward.

'What happened?' she asked.

'Oh, nothing really bad… but you just left us! We didn't know what happened!'

'Tsu'tey, speak' Mo'at pushed me in front of her. I raised my arms.

'People of Omaticaya! Laylat found us all a perfect tree for our new Hometree!' I announced. Some of the Omaticaya looked at each other.

'That's great, Olo'eytkan (Clan Leader), but… who is Laylat?' one of them asked.

**Reviews highly appreciated! It keeps me in mood to write more, you see. Happy author updates faster!**


	7. Gone: Laylat

**And we come back again to Laylat's POV. ****As you know, the Omaticaya are going to move to the new Hometree, along with Jake and – well, why not – Grace. This means poor Norm is abandoned, all alone… because there is no way he can move to Omaticaya Hometree with the rest. Oh, and bear in mind I'm Polish and forgive me my mistakes. Nightstalkerblade told me that writing stories is like hiking, but for me it's more like wandering in a forest: you start in familiar place, then choose a path, stick to it until you find next one you like, and after you get out of the forest, you see a next one somewhere far away, and go there and finally you are tired in the middle of nowhere, so you must ask someone for directions. Aw, long note… forgive me.**

You can never lead all the Omaticaya, a good few thousand Na'vi, in one go. Tsu'tey knew the way by air, so he took about eight People on ikrans and brought them to the new Hometree. Every day he could take three groups of Omaticaya to the Hometree. I knew the way through the forest as well, so I leaded those who had no ikrans, sometimes carrying the small children. I was slower than Tsu'tey on ikran, but I could take more People in one go, so I actually brought more Omaticaya to the Hometree. Let alone this day Tsu'tey mistook the directions, got lost in a vortex and leaded the Na'vi to nowhere. It was late evening when he at last found the Hometree and I didn't know whether to laugh, to cry, or to smack him for all the worry he caused us all. He was in this forest since he was born, how the hell could he get lost? But of course I couldn't be mad at him for a long time. Before I fell asleep, I felt like this little incident was just another thing to remind by the fire, while telling funny stories. I could easily imagine a big bonfire, all the Omaticaya around it in several circles, and me saying "And can you remember how our Olo'eytkan (Clan Leader), Tsu'tey, got lost in the forest?" I giggled at this thought. Tsu'tey sat up in his hammock.

'What are you laughing at, Laylat?' he asked. I looked at him, at his face lit by these small spots on his face.

'It's just how you could get lost' I giggled. 'Funny thing, don't you think? Olo'eytkan, born in this forest, knowing it like top of his hand – lost in the forest.'

'Don't laugh at me' Tsu'tey sighed. 'I thought of you and didn't watch the way.'

I smiled and reached out of my hammock to stroke him.

'Don't, you'll fall…' Tsu'tey warned, but he seemed pleased with my caress. 'We definitely need bigger hammock leaves. I wonder how they can be grown bigger, like in our old Hometree.'

I bit my lip. I had no idea how to grow hammock leaves bigger, but I knew that the forest would tell me if I looked for answer.

'I must go and listen to the forest' I said. 'But first, I have to bring the rest of the Omaticaya here.'

'And this Sky Person too' Tsu'tey reminded me. I sighed.

'Yes. This Sky Person Grace too. She can be very annoying.'

'What do you mean?'

'Her stupid questions' I waved my hands in pretended excitement and squealed, imitating this Grace's voice, 'Oh! What an interesting plant! I must take some samples! How do you use it? How it reproduces? How valuable is it for you?' I sighed and came back to my usual voice. 'That's what annoys me. And she is always – ALWAYS – coming too close. Good I have my Tarinka.'

Tsu'tey smiled.

'I see what you mean' he said. 'As soon as we finish bringing the People here, you may go. I will miss you, but I know you must go.'

I smiled and nodded. Then I wrapped myself in the hammock leaf and slept until the break of dawn. Soon I finished leading the Omaticaya and luckily, Grace obeyed my order to stay away from me. I could go to deep forest.

'Eywa ngahu (may Eywa be with you – something like "goodbye"), Laylat. Come back as soon as possible, we need you. I need you' Tsu'tey said, kissed my palm with hesitation and then he hugged me tightly. I gave him a warm kiss and left. First I jumped down from one branch of Hometree to another and when I got to the bottom I started to watch my step. I remembered how careless I was one time and I walked right into a palulukan's (thanator's) liar and I hardly survived. The palulukan chased me a long way, but finally I managed to climb a very thick tree – this one which now was our Hometree. I had to wait there until the palulukan got bored and left me alone, stop bleeding from deep scratches on my arms, back and tail – the palulukan reached me with his claws a few times – and in result, spend much more time in the forest than I expected. My parents and brother were too worried, but luckily I came back home and now I had even no scars left. I always considered myself lucky – or blessed by Eywa very much.

This time I did my best not to need special Eywa's protection. I walked slowly, looking around and listening to the forest. I walked the whole day and half the night until I got exhausted. I found a safe place, lay down and slept. When I woke up, I was a bit hungry, so I went to look for fruit. I couldn't kill any animal when gone listening, so I didn't also eat any meat then and I never took my bow or arrows. I didn't need them, as I couldn't use them. Actually I carried only my bag, where I put gathered herbs and fruit. I found the tree where my favorite fruit grew: very sweet kxener, for most Na'vi too sweet to be considered edible, but I loved it. I climbed the tree, picked one fruit, sat on a branch and bit the kxener, but it didn't taste me. I grimaced. It was just way too sweet. How weird! I always loved sweetness. I forced myself to eat up the kxener, as I hated wasting food, and looked for something sour, like ki'ong, or salty, like katxot. I would be overjoyed to find a ki'ong tree, even though I never liked it. It was Tsu'tey who liked sour fruit, and ki'ong was his favorite. I shrugged at this thought. Maybe it was because of Tsahaylu, I could have picked up some Tsu'tey's habits and likes. I never met any Na'vi who noticed this, but it was possible. About midday I found a ki'ong tree. I reached for one fruit and bit into it as if I hadn't anything to eat for ages. Sour juice, which I never liked before, trickled on my chin. I licked it. It was so tasty that I couldn't resist a few ki'ong more. Strange! I never liked eating much, I never liked ki'ong, but I was even surer that it was because of mating with Tsu'tey. Well, he never liked katxot or any other salty food, but never mind. I smiled and decided I will go back the same way to pick some ki'ong for Tsu'tey as well. I put some in my bag, to eat on the way.

I walked forward and forward, and after a few days I felt I found the place I could hear the forest. It was not the same place as earlier, but it was similar. I knelt down and reached for my queue to join it directly to the ground. I closed my eyes to avoid distractions from sight, then I moved my ears and soon I heard the forest's voice.

'Ask your questions, Laylat' the forest said. I asked my questions and patiently waited for answers. It could take even several days to get any, and I couldn't eat or sleep until I got all of them. This time I didn't have to wait a very long time. Eywa Herself spoke to me.

'Laylat, my daughter, support Neytiri' She said. 'She will soon find out she can't do things you can. Find herbs to help her and despite all your duties find time to listen to whatever she has to tell you.'

I was surprised Eywa's words were so direct, so clear. However, when I thought them through, I knew I didn't understand everything.

'Eywa… I thought Neytiri knows what she can't do…' I said, unsure if Eywa would clarify Her words or rather leave them to me to understand.

'Not everything' Eywa said. 'Support her. She will find out and it will be painful for her. You must help her when you get to know. Come and listen to the forest then.'

I was more than willing to agree with Eywa's will. I solemnly swore I would do anything to help. If necessary, even kiss a Dreamwalker.

Eywa fell silent, but I still listened. I couldn't understand any words for good few hours and suddenly I saw a lightning through closed eyelids, I heard a thunder and I felt cold rain on my body. I wasn't afraid of the storm, as I knew I was in a safe place. I waited for answers and for the end of the storm, unsure what will come first. I blamed myself for not plaiting my hair, like most of the Omaticaya do, as my wet, loose hair were sticking to my face.

The storm lasted for what seemed a lifetime, but luckily the forest gave me some answers before it stopped. I tried to remember it all. I didn't know when the storm ended, but when the forest finished telling me about strengthening Tarinka, it wasn't raining. I still waited for the recipe for herbs to grow hammock leaves bigger. It took a few days to get this answer. I thanked Eywa and the forest for answers and disconnected from the ground. I felt exhausted, so I lay down right on the ground and slept. After a long time sleeping, I ate all the ki'ong I had left in my bag and went back to the Hometree, gathering herbs and ki'ong on my way home.

**I get more and more "update soon" reviews, so I tell you now: I need at least four schooldays to write a chapter, including typing and correcting errors. ****At least! So let's say I'll update every Wednesday, OK? I promise.**

**Please review if you liked this chapter, or the whole story, or you have any suggestions for future chapters. I don't promise I will include them all, but I will include every idea I like. Please don't just click on "Add to Alerts" or "Add to favorites", a review shows me much more!**


	8. Gone: Tsu'tey

**Of course, we ****have Tsu'tey's POV again. I wrote it sometime in past. Changing every chapter. Remember this.**

**This chapter takes part when Laylat is away, ****in the Hometree.**

The Sky People came back and attacked us! The Toruk Macto didn't manage to get help before they destroyed our Hometree. We didn't surrender, we couldn't surrender. We fought on ikrans and pa'li (direhorses), but they Sky People were just too strong. My ikran got shot and a while after I got too. I couldn't help screaming in pain while falling down, closer and closer to the ground, closer and closer to death, as I was sure no one would catch me.

Thud!

I woke up as I painfully hit the base of my tail against the hard ground. It hurt like hell, but I felt relieved. Just a bad dream, I thought, gasping heavily.

'Tsu'tey?' I heard Neytiri's voice from above. 'What happened?'

'Nothing!' I shouted back, grimacing in pain. I knew I should go to a healer, but I didn't want to wake any of the healer helpers. Let alone that I wouldn't want anyone but Laylat to examine my tail.

'Then why were you screaming?' Neytiri came down to me. 'Are you hurt?'

'That's nothing' I said. 'Just a nightmare.'

'I thought so' Neytiri sighed. 'You were screaming and calling Laylat, then you were fidgeting in this hammock and then you fell down from it.'

'Well, I'm not the only one who has bad dreams.'

'Of course' Neytiri nodded. 'Almost all of us have. You were, until tonight, one of the two without any.'

'So now Laylat is the only one' I sighed. 'I miss her a lot.'

'She is gone since yesterday' Neytiri reminded me. 'and you already miss her?'

'Laylat is special, you know.'

'Why? I mean, apart of mating.'

'No one else dresses like she does, no one else can smile like she does and no one else has loose hair.'

'I see… well, she'll be back again. She goes to the forest at least once a year and always comes back…'

I just nodded, because I had no idea what I could say.

'Go back to the hammock. You must sleep.' Neytiri said and she climbed the tree. I followed her. I lay down and slept until the morning with no dreams.

When I got up, my tail was swollen and stiff, and it hurt a lot. Reluctantly, I went to look for one of the healer helpers. She looked at my tail and touched it, causing me to hiss in pain. The healer helper wasn't even nearly as gentle as Laylat. She caused me even more pain than hitting the ground. She used the same herbs as Laylat, but in somehow different way: Laylat used squashed leaves while the helper soaked little pieces of cloth in brew. It seemed I couldn't use my tail for a while. This meant no ikran flights, no jumping from one branch to another… I sighed. No fun.

Jakesully was a skxawng, but he could notice many things. For example, he notices bandage on my tail and I had to tell him everything. He made an expression of sympathy.

'Would you like me to kiss it better?' he asked with an innocent face. I cocked my eyebrow.

'Kiss… it… better?' I asked. Jakesully nodded.

'Yeah, my mother often did it when I was a child…' he explained. I bared my teeth.

'Listen, Jakesully. No one will EVER kiss this place!'

Jakesully stepped back.

'I'm sorry' he said. I snorted. Okay, maybe there was a person whom I would let kiss my tail, but it certainly wasn't Jakesully.

'Sky People's cures don't work' I said. 'Laylat's herbs do. If she was here, I would be all right.'

'Are you sure?' Jakesully asked. I snarled. How could he doubt in my Laylat!

In the evening, I looked in the direction where Laylat went, hopeful that I'd see her again. Neytiri tried to support me. Well, Jakesully tried, too.

'You can't expect Laylat to come back in several days' Neytiri said. 'She will be all right though. Eight days was the shortest time she was away listening.'

This was meant to calm me down, but only made me miss Laylat more, as I knew I won't see her for a long time. Jakesully gave me a brotherly support.

'Tsu'tey, brother' he said, 'I see how you miss this healer girl…'

'Laylat' I corrected. 'Call her Laylat. And yes, I miss her a lot, just like you will miss Neytiri soon.'

'Why?'

'I told you, calling her healer pisses her off…'

'That's not this, why you think I will miss Neytiri?'

'You love her. And she will soon have her Tsahik training, maybe even before Laylat comes back.'

'Why haven't I paid attention to Laylat before?' Jakesully wondered.

'Because you are a skxawng(moron). And also because she is "the One who Notices". I mean, that's what her name means. She notices, but she's not noticed by many people. Well, I noticed her, because she has a special hairstyle and her smile is just beautiful…'

'What's special in her hairstyle?'

'She keeps her hair loose, skxawng(moron). That's how all the healers differ from other Na'vi. Healers, not healer helpers. A subtle difference, but that's what I love.'

'Aw, I see. Sometimes I wish Neytiri had loose hair…'

'She's not allowed to. Only healers may keep hair loose.'

Suddenly Neytiri joined us and looked in the same direction we two were looking, the direction where Laylat left.

'I must be going. My Tsahik training starts soon' she said and hugged Jakesully. Then she left with Mo'at. This meant that Omaticaya were left with no healer (but four healer helpers) and no Tsahik.

I wanted to spend the next few days all alone. I didn't want any company, but of course as Olo'eyktan I couldn't avoid everyone. I missed Laylat more and more. Jakesully wanted to take me hunting, but my tail still hurt. How could I hunt like this?

Jakesully said that I was just grim and lazy. It was a bit true, but he was grim, too. We gave each other brotherly support, but I thought that with Laylat or at least Neytiri it would be easier. I wanted to go look for Laylat, but I wasn't allowed to. She had to listen alone.

A few days passed and I got worried even more: a storm started, and Laylat was all alone in the forest! She could be killed by a lightning… or a pack of nantang(viperwolves) could attack her – she didn't take her bow… or maybe a palulukan(thanator) could get hungry near her place…

'Don't worry' Jakesully tried to calm me. 'Neytiri told me Laylat spent lots of time in deep forest and she can survive there.'

'Even without a bow?' I hesitated.

'Don't underestimate her. She has strong, swift feet, she can escape a pack of nantang(viperwolves), a palulukan(thanator), even a toruk!'

I knew it was true and I felt a little relieved. And even though I knew she was listening every year, I still needed this assure. She was safe, listening to the whole forest, probably not paying attention to the rain. Her hair was surely wet, even more than mine, because braids don't catch so much rain…

I looked away, but she wasn't in sight. At night, I dreamed of Laylat coming to my hammock.

'Fear not, Tsu'tey, I'm watching' she whispered and kissed me. 'I'm by your side forever. Fear not.'

I wanted to keep her in the hammock, but she vanished and then I woke up, awaken by an ikran's whine. I could swear it was Masu. I recognize her voice everywhere. I carefully came up to her and stroked her, not looking in her eyes.

'I miss Laylat too' I said. Masu whined again, with even more sorrow in her tone. I feared that it could mean that Masu knew she would never see her Taron'yu(hunter) again. Mo'at says ikrans can feel this.

'Mawey(calm), Masu, mawey' Jakesully said, stroking her, too. Then he stroked me. 'Mawey(calm), Tsu'tey, mawey…' he said.

**Reviews highly appreciated. In the bottom center of this page, below, there is a light green button. Use it. I prefer getting reviews to adding to favorites/alerts. Show me you care, okay? Next chapter will be on Wednesday, but which Wednesday, depends on you and your reviews.**


	9. Songs: Laylat

**Sorry I didn't submit it last week, but I was very busy. Competition in physics, competition in mathematics, bloody damned test in history****, Fat Thursday (so-called Dumpling Day) and Valentines Day. This all took me a lot of time, so I didn't have enough time to type this chapter. To make up for this, I wrote a longer chapter. I have the next chapter ready to type, so next week there should be no delay… even though I'm to celebrate my 18****th**** birthday.**

When I came close to the Hometree, I heard Jakesully singing some silly song.I smiled. It was great to be back home. I had a whole bag of Ki'ong and first what I did was running to look for Tsu'tey. I saw him sitting next to Jakesully, so I didn't come closer. Suddenly I noticed bandages on his tail.

'Hey, Tsu'tey!' I called and he looked at me. I waved to him and threw him a Ki'ong. He seemed reluctant to come close to me, as we both knew he was carrying Jakesully's smell. I waved to him again and he came. With a little Tarinka juice I could stand the smell.

'You are wounded' I stated, not asked. 'Let me have a look.'

Tsu'tey let me remove the bandages and I looked carefully. It was sure that his tail was injured at least several days ago and one of my helpers did her best to help, but she didn't know everything.

'Now it will hurt' I said and pulled his tail gently, slightly moving the damaged bone. Tsu'tey hissed in pain.

'Sìltsan (good), Tsu'tey. I almost finished' I said and soothed the pain with squashed leaves. Tsu'tey smiled weakly to me.

'Thank you' he said. 'Can I use my tail now?'

'Not yet. You're not healed. But the herbs should help and tomorrow you can fly on ikran… or whatever you want.'

'Thank you' he said again.

''It's only my duty' I replied. I laid my hands on his chest. His thin, long fingers ran through my hair. I climbed on my toes, laid my hands on his cheeks and kissed him.

'I longed for you' I whispered. Tsu'tey stroked my hair and put a feather in it.

'I missed you too' he said and then he bit into the Ki'ong I gave him. I smiled and took another one from my bag and ate it whole, to the last bit, with a smile on my face.

'I didn't know you liked ki'iong. You always preferred sweet fruit' Tsu'tey said. I laughed and shrugged.

'Maybe I just took some of your tastes because of Tsahaylu' I explained. 'Now I can't stand sweet taste.'

Tsu'tey didn't seem convinced.

'That's what you learned?' he asked. I shook my head.

'I didn't ask about this.'

'And did you learn what you wanted to learn?'

'Would I come back if I didn't?' I shrugged. Tsu'tey smiled.

'I'm glad you came back' he said and hugged me tightly. Then I looked at the hammock leaves. They couldn't grow any bigger. We had to weave them longer, like we weaved when we repaired them back in the old Hometree. But before that, we had to collect Tautral leaves, our main material for weaving. We had some, but not enough for all the hammocks.

'Then we'll send the Omaticaya to go and gather them' Tsu'tey said when I told him what had to be done. By the time they came back, I made the Tarinka mask. A Tautral leaf, soaked with Tarinka, Ki'ong and Rawp juice, worked for the whole day, and then I just had to soak it again. It was what should be. I had to test the mask, so I put it on, wrapping it around my face just below my nose and I went to look for any of the Dreamwalkers.

'Laylat!' I heard Ninat's voice. I turned to face her.

'Oel ngai kameie (I see you)', I said and Ninat replied me with the same words. She pulled me, making me sit down.

'A long time since we had a chance to sit and talk a little' she said. 'Would you like me to sing?'

'Another Sky People's song?' I asked, and Ninat nodded reluctantly. 'Sure' I agreed, 'But later tell me what it's about. I don't understand their language.'

Ninat smiled.

'I'm glad you changed your attitude to them' she said.

'Not to all of them' I corrected. 'But still I'm very thankful to Jakesully, I appreciate Grace, and I have sympathy to Norm.'

'Thankful?' Ninat seemed astonished. 'For what?'

'He's the Toruk Macto. He brought the clans together in time of Great Sorrow and saved us from the bad Sky People.' I said loudly and then whispered, 'And because of him I can be with Ma Tsu'tey.'

Ninat laughed and sang a Sky People's song. I didn't understand a single word of it, but still I liked it.

'What's this song about?' I asked when she finished. Ninat smiled and stroked my hair.

'It's about love between a girl and a restless Tsamsiyu (warrior)!' she laughed. I giggled.

'How it goes again?' I asked and Ninat sang again. I tried to repeat the refrain at least, but failed.

'You must teach me to sing it' I said. Ninat hugged me tightly.

'I'm so happy you want this' she whispered to my ear. I nodded and stood up.

'I must go and find any of the Sky People. I just made a Tarinka mask and I should test it. Do you know where they are?' I asked. Ninat patted my shoulder.

'Jakesully left with Neytiri, Eywa only knows where they are. This little one is somewhere near the stream, and Grace tries to examine the Tree of Souls…' Ninat hesitated and quickly added, 'Mo'at let her.'

It seemed like Ninat thought I could accuse Grace of sacrilege. I smiled, not baring my teeth, a clear sign I wasn't angry. I went to look for Grace, as I had most precise directions to her. There were still some remains of our shelter for the injured from the war, even though over two and half a month passed. Grace was kneeling there, examining roots of the Tree.

'Amazing' she whispered. I came up to her and sniffed cautiously. Everything I smelled was mild scent of juices I used for the mask. I came closer and my stomach stayed calm.

'It must be amazing, it's Eywa' I said. Grace turned to face me.

'Hello, Laylat' she said. 'What are you wearing on your face?'

'It's a Tarinka mask' I explained. 'I'm testing it.'

'Can I have a look?' Grace pleaded.

'No, I can't take it off yet' I said, 'But after testing I may make you another one.'

'Okay' Grace replied me with this strange Sky People's word. 'I mean, that would be great! How it works?'

'It doesn't let me sense smells from outside' I explained. Grace looked surprised.

'But sense of smell is very important for you Na'vi, isn't it? Then why block smells?'

'I'm a healer, Grace' I sighed. 'I sometimes work in not very pleasant smells.'

'Oh, I see. Then after testing you would make me another one?'

'I would. But I don't know why you would need one. You Sky People don't have so strong senses, even in these fake bodies.'

'How do you know we don't?' Grace seemed astonished. I sighed.

'Grace, I'm a healer. I have to notice how different people react for different things, and the three of you always react weaker. Like, this time when Piral put some stuff in Jakesully's hammock back in the old Hometree, or when the little kids at school used lots of strong herbs, like Eyaye, in your bags… you didn't react like Na'vi. I mean, your reaction was far weaker.'

'True. I wish I could be a real Na'vi, but it can't be helped…'

'Do you really want this?' I asked, quite shocked. 'Aren't you proud of your technology?'

'I'm not' Grace frowned. 'We humans are racing in ways to kill each other.'

I wrapped my tail around hers in comforting way. Grace smiled weakly.

'Thank you. Are you going to weave hammocks soon?'

'As soon as the Omaticaya return with the Tautral leaves. Why do you ask?'

'Well, I'd like to help.'

'Can you weave? Have you any experience in it?'

Grace blushed and looked away.

'When I was a small child, we had to weave a small piece of cloth' she admitted. I laughed and patted her back.

'Then you can learn. It's a calm job, nothing stressful. I think we had enough tension for many years.'

'I know' Grace nodded. 'Will you teach me? I want to learn your ways like Jake did.'

'Jake? You must mean Jakesully, the Toruk Macto?'

'Yes. Will you teach me?'

'It's hard to fill a cup that is already full… and I'm not a very good teacher. But you can join, of course.'

'Thank you.'

I smiled. We talked for such a long time and I didn't feel any sickness. I tried to push this little talk a bit more.

'We must also dress you properly. Our women don't dress like you do. And you certainly need to change your clothes more often.'

Grace blushed even darker. Her cheeks were dark purple.

'Do I smell so bad?'

'Now I don't know' I laughed 'but Jakesully says that you stink even more than his human body.'

'And how do I get proper clothes?'

What a silly question.

'You must make them by yourself, but first I may lend you mine. Come with me.'

'I didn't finish examining this tree…'

I smiled wider.

'Don't you think it's so wonderful because it's a mystery? Let there be place for unsolved questions, for mysteries, for miracles. We don't have to, we shouldn't understand everything. That's why we need Eywa. She is the Mystery, and She knows all the mysteries. Why understand everything?'

Grace hesitated for a while and didn't answer.

'Are you sure that your clothes will fit me?' she asked instead. I shrugged.

'We are quite similar in size. Come and try, it won't hurt.'

Grace laughed and came with me. I took my spare top and loincloth and handed her.

'Try it on' I said and she went away to put the clothes on. They fitted her, just as I thought. She thanked me.

'No need to thank' I said. 'You will give me them back after you make your own clothes.'

'Don't you want anything I can give you?'

At first I wanted to say that I have everything I need, but then I thought there actually was something she could give me.

'Could you teach me some Sky People's songs?' I asked. She could, just as I thought, even though there weren't many she knew. After several days, when the Na'vi we sent came back with Tautral leaves, we sat and weaved hammocks together: Grace, Neytiri, Tsu'tey, Jakesully and me. We didn't hurry and we spent the whole day weaving until we made the hammock for Tsahik and Toruk Macto. The next day we made hammock for Tsu'tey and me. We were singing while weaving, and we were singing the Hometree songs along with Sky People's songs. When we first lay down in our new hammock, Tsu'tey hugged me tightly.

'It's all thank to you' he whispered right to my ear. 'My life, this Hometree, this hammock…'

I wrapped my tail around his waist.

'It's all thank to Eywa' I corrected. In his embrace, I felt safe like never before. I made the hammock close over our heads and soon we both fell asleep.

**Reviews highly appreciated. They make me update faster, really.**


	10. News: Tsu'tey

**Next chapter and Tsu'tey's POV again. You expected it, right? So enjoy.**

When I woke up, Laylat wasn't by my side. I growled and sat up. I wanted her tail around my waist, but I couldn't see her anywhere. I rubbed my eyelids and got out of my hammock. Under the Hometree Neytiri was scolding Jakesully, I didn't know what for and I didn't mind. I went to look for my Laylat. I thought of the stream and there she was, terribly sick. She didn't see me, and so good, because I got furious and ran to the Hometree. I punched Jakesully and I was so satisfied when I heard his nose breaking.

'I told you to keep distance from Laylat!' I screamed. Neytiri bared her teeth and pushed his chest.

'It's very important, ma Jake!' she said. Jakesully stood up and wiped the blood from his face.

'I didn't see her today' he said. 'Let alone coming too close to her!' he raised his hands in defensive pose. Neytiri snorted and slapped his face.

'You weren't in our hammock in the early morning, and Laylat is sick since then' she said. Jakesully tried to say something, but he gave up.

'I'm sorry' he said. Neytiri patted his shoulder.

'Right. Next time Ill be more brutal' I warned and went away. Neytiri sighed and patted Jakesully's shoulder. They went in different direction. I went to the stream. Laylat was still there, sitting with her tail around her knees. I sat down beside her and wiped Jakesully's blood from my fist.

'Nice day' I said. Laylat smiled and nodded. I hugged her.

'Don't worry, Jakesully will never hurt you again' I assured. Laylat looked at me and I saw tears in her eyes.

'Jakesully didn't hurt me' she said, surprised. I laughed and patted her shoulder.

'I told him that next time he comes too close to you hell get more than broken nose' I smiled. Laylat started crying.

'He didn't... _sob_... come too... _sob_... close to me!' she wept. I hugged her close to my chest and she cried there.

'If not Jakesully, then which Sky Person? Grace? Norm? One of these who stayed in their place?' I asked. Laylat shook her head.

'None of them!' she sobbed. 'There was another reason for my sickness!'

I gently swung her in my arms.

'Mawey (calm), Laylat. Im sorry. Sìltsan (good), Laylat. Dont cry over this skxawng (moron)...'

Laylat nodded, but she still cried.

'Mawey, Laylat, mawey... don't cry... mawey...' I tried to soothe her, and finally she stopped crying.

'I'm sorry' she sobbed. 'I got so weepy because...' she wiped her eyes. I kissed her before she could end her words. She looked so pretty with salt on her face. I licked her cheek, tasting her tears. Salty taste on my tongue reminded me of all the moments when I cried on her shoulder, when I shared my secrets with her, or when she gave me advice. I sat her on my laps.

'I'm so happy when you are here' I whispered to her ear. Laylat relaxed in my arms. Soon she fell asleep. I feared to move, because I didn't want to wake her. She never slept at day though. Maybe she spent the night in the forest? But why? I lazily played with her loose hair. I knew that little braids were far more convenient while flying on ikran, but loose hair was beautiful. Laylat used only a bandana to hold her hair while flying. I wondered what herbs she used for her hair, as it was so soft and sleek. Suddenly Neytiri came to the stream.

'What happened?' she asked.

'She's asleep' I whispered. Neytiri crouched.

'What's wrong? Maybe she is ill?' she asked. I shivered in fear.

'She would know if she was ill' I said quietly. Neytiri sighed.

'Maybe she didn't notice' she whispered. I hugged Laylat.

'She would notice, shes a healer after all' I said, but I wasnt so sure about this. Neytiri went away and I stayed, hugging Laylat, by the stream. I don't know how long she slept, but when she woke up, she seemed all right. She rubbed her eyelids and washed her face with cold, clear water. She burst with laughter.

'Nice day, Tsu'tey! Very nice!' she jumped up to me and hugged me tightly. She even sang a piece of Sky Peoples song, so I started to wonder if she was really sane. She was squealing with joy and laughing aloud, like she never did before.

'Laylat... are you all right?' I asked. She reached her hand and picked a ki'ong. Since she came back after listening, she fed herself with ki'ong only, she even refused to eat meat, which she always loved. She bit into the sour fruit. Then she laughed again.

'Tsu'tey, Im all right! Im perfectly all right! Come!' she pulled my wrist and ran. I followed her, as I didn't have much choice. Laylat laughed almost all the way with pure joy, her cheeks were deep purple. After some way I realized she leaded me to the Tree of Souls. I ran faster then, but I didn't keep ahead of Laylat. Soon we reached the Tree of Souls. Laylat exclaimed with joy.

'Remember? Over three months ago, it happened right here' she said with a wide smile.

'How could I forget? Over three months ago, we mated here' I said. Laylat nodded.

'This was one of the happiest moments in my life' she said. I wagged my ear. I would expect it to be the very happiest moment in her life.

'Then which moment was the very happiest?' I asked. Laylat laughed.

'I think its the right place to tell you... to tell you that... that I'm expecting!' she burst. I looked at her, astonished.

'Are you sure?' I dared to ask. Laylat nodded, still laughing.

'Certainly sure! I'm expecting! I'm carrying our child! That's why I was sick in the morning, and I was so weepy, and then I fell asleep... I'm expecting!'

'You're expecting...' I sighed, amazed. 'Our child! Our baby!' I lay my hand on her stomach. 'Here! Our child!'

Laylat shook her head and lowered my hand.

'Here' she said. 'Here is our baby. Eywa blessed us!'

I hugged her tightly, crying with joy. This was the very happiest moment in my whole life. Laylat was right, the mating was only one of happiest moments...

**Enough as for now, don't you think? And remember, no review means no update!**


	11. Burden: Laylat

**Laylat talking again. She is pregnant and Tsu'tey knows it! ****Keep fingers crossed for the baby…**

Since Tsu'tey heard of our baby, he changed a lot. He even started to neglect his duties of olo'eyktan! Everything to spend time with me. It got tiring, so I had to tell him off. I didn't predict one: Grace. She wanted to become one of us, so she had to learn our ways. I could teach her to weave, but I couldn't teach to shoot. It was something instinctive, so I had no idea how to explain it to another person. Finally I made her a Tarinka mask and she had something to do for a while. Then I could find someone else to teach her. And I knew who would be a good teacher: someone who was taught to shoot himself! Jakesully!

I found him near the stream. I don't know why everyone who wants to think alone goes there, but somehow it happens. He was alone, even without Neytiri, and I could see he was sad. I put my Tarinka mask on and came up to him.

'Oel ngati kameie, Toruk Macto (I see you, rider of Last Shadow)' I said.

'Oel ngati kameie, hea… Laylat' he replied. 'You don't need to call me Toruk Macto. I released Toruk. I'm just… Jake. Jake Sully. Just like you aren't healer, but Laylat.'

'Jakesully. I want to ask you something.'

'Sure, ask straight away!'

'Your friend, Grace… she wants to become one of us. She needs to learn to shoot. To ride a pa'li. To see the forest properly.' I said. 'I can't teach her to shoot or ride a pa'li. Could you teach her?'

'It would be pure pleasure' Jakesully grinned. 'Don't worry, I will do my best. Though… I can't teach her to ride a pa'li… I can't ride a pa'li myself.'

I didn't want to admit that I can't either. I never learned. It wasn't important to me though. I quickly was chosen by my Masu, and even though I didn't feel ready, I chose her. Flying was sometimes hard, but I learned it soon. Masu knew what I expected and what she could expect from me. We were a good pair. Having Masu I didn't need a pa'li.

I flew on Masu less and less. The baby was getting heavier and heavier, and my stomach got bigger to carry him or her, so I wasn't so agile anymore. I also didn't have so much time, as Neytiri was to initiate as Tsahik soon and we were preparing a feast. I gathered fruit while the hunters were collecting meat. Ki'ong, kxener, avalei seeds, tsyorina'wli seeds and many fruits – it all landed in my bag or in one of two baskets I carried. Actually, my bag was also similar to a basket, but it had a convenient strap made of talioang (sturmbeest) skin, so I could hang it on my shoulder. But never mind. I wanted to hunt with Tsu'tey, but he told me not to do anything tiring or else I could miscarry. He was right, so I didn't insist.

Finally the day of initiation came. As the olo'eyktan's (clan leader's) mate, I stood very close to the whole ceremony. Tsu'tey stood next to me, his arm around my shoulders. He seemed proud and happy, even though the ceremony didn't look like it – according to Mo'at – should look like. I mean, it didn't include mating between Tsahik and Olo'eyktan.

Because of this, the ceremony was shorter. There was only passing the Tsahik tools from Mo'at to Neytiri and praying to Eywa. We all chanted, I smiled to Neytiri, but when she went towards Jakesully and walked past me, she gave me a grim look. My ears pointed up. Something was wrong for sure. When all the Omaticaya feasted, I ate mostly the ki'ong and only little meat. Tsu'tey embraced me closely.

'You shouldn't eat so much or you'll blow up' he said jokingly and pinched my stomach. 'See? You're getting round.'

'I should be getting round' I shrugged. 'You don't expect our child to be as small as a hand?'

Tsu'tey laughed and Neytiri gave us a grim look again. Jakesully sighed.

'And you, Neytiri? When are you going to expect?' he asked. I noticed Neytiri's lower lip shaking. I stood up.

'I must… go away… for a while' I said and left the feast place. I nodded to Neytiri, who joined me after a longer while. I hugged her.

'I know that something is wrong' I whispered. Neytiri nodded and I saw tears in her eyes. She laid her hands on my rounded stomach.

'It's a boy' she said. 'Eywa told me. Your 'itan (son). He will look in your eyes and call you sa'nu (mommy). But… I will never carry a child. No one will call me sa'nu… I will have to teach someone else's 'ite (daughter) to be Tsahik…'

'Wait, you mean you can't have children with Jakesully?' I asked, not very surprised though. Jakesully was a uniltìrantokx (avatar), not one of us, so it could be impossible…

'No' Neytiri sobbed. 'I could have children with him. But I can't have children anymore.'

'Why?'

'In the battle… when Seze was killed… I fell off her, and then I saw blood. There' Neytiri laid her hand on appropriate place. I bit my lip.

'I see… you miscarried…' I whispered. Neytiri nodded.

'You know that my body was marked by death' she cried. 'I will never carry a child…'

I hugged her closely.

'Neytiri, you skxawng (moron), you should have told me earlier. It's possible to carry a child after a miscarriage, but I should have done something right after it happened! I must go and listen to the forest, to Eywa, and find appropriate herbs to help you. It's too late to use the herbs I know. Tell Tsu'tey I'll be back after several days…'

'Why won't you tell him?' Neytiri asked.

'Because he wouldn't let me go' I smiled and vanished in the bushes, glad that I had my bag on my shoulder.

**Review please, just to make me want to update. No review=no update next Wednesday.**** Probably it won't be next chapter anyway; I'm correcting the first two, or rather writing them again from scratch. **

**As tomorrow I'll be confirmed, I want to share my joy with all of you, my readers! Tomorrow I will be a mature Christian! Isn't it great?**


	12. Worries: Tsu'tey

**Tsu'tey's POV again, as you probably expected. ****I know, I'm mean, because you probably wanted to read more about Laylat's journey, but I want to keep you waiting… stay patient, OK? This chapter is short, but I hope you'll forgive me.**

'What?' I gaped at Neytiri in disbelief. 'Say it again!'

Neytiri sighed.

'Laylat went listening to the forest, because she wants to collect some herbs' she repeated. 'She knew you would be against…'

'I'd only go with her…'

I turned around and walked away.

'Hey, stop!' Neytiri shouted. 'Where are you going?'

I looked at her.

'To Laylat' I said simply and called my ikran. We flew to the Tree of Voices. I joined my queue to it.

'Oh Eywa' I whispered. 'You know and see everything. You know where Laylat is now… please show me' I pleaded. I closed my eyes and saw the way Laylat took. It was a familiar way. I smiled gently and disconnected. I got on my ikran and flew. When I got to the right place, I sat on a branch where I could see Laylat from. She was Listening, so calm and motionless. I had my bow prepared in case of any danger. An arrow was ready to fly to a nantang's (viperwolf's) throat. I waited calmly, just like Laylat was. I looked around, but no danger was in sight. I held my breath when Laylat looked in my direction, but she didn't notice me. When I got hungry, I just ate some fruit. Laylat kept listening, shorter than usually, and when she finished, she went somewhere. I followed her. She was gathering herbs. I was watching her on her way to the new Hometree, and then I ran faster to wait for her. I hugged her welcome as she reached the new Hometree.


	13. Cure: Laylat

**Last time we met Laylat she was gone to the forest, to Listen, because she wants to help Neytiri… will she succeed? Read to find out.**

I let my feet lead me, but still I was careful not to go anywhere close to places where palulukan (thanator) or nantang (viperwolves) hunted. I wasn't sure if I could escape them carrying my 'itan (son). I recognized the places I passed by and enjoyed my walk. I could feel the baby moving in the womb and it seemed he was happy, even though not very calm. I was sure he will be a great taronyu (hunter) when he grows up.

The path I chose was familiar, but I was oblivious where it leaded. When I realized it, I was very close to this painful place, but I stepped forward. I would always say that no pain is useless, so I didn't avoid this pain. Physical pain was mostly a sign that something is wrong, and psychical pain could be cleansing. I needed it, so I stepped forward and forward until I saw it.

The fallen Hometree.

So much time passed since the Tawtute (Sky People) destroyed it that the ash got washed into the ground, feeding plants. But the base of the tree remained, taller than any of us, and the roots seemed strong and healthy. I came closer and saw leaves growing back. The Hometree was still alive! I felt tears running down my cheeks, but they were happy tears. I knew that the new Hometree wasn't actually Hometree for many of the Omaticaya, I could see it. I fell on my knees and prayed to Eywa for She could make the tree growth faster. When I opened my eyes, I saw Atokirina landing gently on the Hometree. I felt the baby moving faster and he seemed excited, like he knew he was near home, or maybe he felt Atokirina?

This place seemed right to listen. I knelt down and joined my queue with the ground near the root of the Hometree. I asked my question and surprisingly soon I got the answer. When I disconnected, it was dark night, so I decided to sleep in one of the hammocks left in the fallen Hometree. Mine was destroyed, buy I found Tsu'tey's hammock and lay down in it. I wrapped the hammock around me and slept.

When I woke up, the Hometree was significantly bigger than it was before. I laid my hands on it and smiled, I felt tears running down my cheeks and I was almost as happy as I was when I found out about our baby. But I didn't want to waste any time. I went back to the new – or temporary – Hometree, gathering herbs at the same time.

When I came back with the herbs, Tsu'tey hugged me tightly and stroked my stomach.

'How are the two of you?' he asked. I reached for my queue and joined it to his. The baby started kicking as he felt someone joining with me. He reacted to Masu like this too.

'Oh… I can feel her moving!' Tsu'tey said with a wide smile on his face. I giggled.

'Our baby is a boy' I corrected.

'Oh…' Tsu'tey sighed. 'Then I feel him moving!'

'Yes… through Tsahaylu. The bond… feel him. Feel his heartbeat. His moves. Feel his strong legs…'

Suddenly the baby kicked stronger.

'Ouch!' Tsu'tey exclaimed and laughed. 'He's kicking!'

'Sure he is' I laughed too. 'He can't wait to come out and see the People!'

'Why you left me?' Tsu'tey asked. 'And why didn't you tell me?'

'You would follow me' I said. 'I had to Listen, and to gather herbs.'

'All right… but never leave like this again, I beg you.'

'I won't, but don't follow me when I tell you that I must go Listening.'

'Good' Tsu'tey hugged me tightly. I felt all his strength and willpower and I was sure that I was safe in his arms. The baby calmed a little too. Suddenly Tsu'tey let go of me and knelt. He laid his hands on my rounded stomach.

'Daddy loves you, my son' he said. I giggled again and unconnected our queues.

'I have some work to do' I said. Tsu'tey nodded and went away. I went to the stream and started preparing the herbs for Neytiri. Soaking them in fresh water, squeezing, cutting, mixing… it wasn't difficult, but tedious. My hands turned green, but I didn't mind it. The herbs didn't smell nice, so I put my Tarinka mask on. Finally the cure for Neytiri was done. I poured a dose for her and went to find her.

'Neytiri! Oel ngati kameie (I see you)' I said. 'Drink this. I know it doesn't taste well, but drink' I gave her the bowl with the cure. She sniffed it suspiciously and grimaced with disgust.

'Do I really need to drink it?' she asked. I shook my head.

'Not really. You may as well give up having children.'

Neytiri took a deep breath and drank the cure.

'Tastes awful' she said. I patted her shoulder.

'Big baby' I smirked. 'Cheer up…'

'Well, as now I'm able…' Neytiri sighed.

'…it's only six doses more until you are cured.'

**How do you think, will Neytiri manage with six more doses of awful-tasting medicine? Leave a review to make me update quicker.**


	14. No update apologies

No update this week.

Why?

Basically I'm not in mood to write. I'm Polish and on Saturday I lost my president. And many other important people to my country. In a plane crash. I was so upset that I couldn't write. I have a little bit I wrote to Friday, but it's not a whole chapter.

I'm mourning. As soon as I get over the tragedy, I'll finish this chapter. It may take some time… so please wait. I can't write in current state.


	15. Back to Hometree: Tsu'tey

**Sorry for delay last week… it was just a huge shock for me, this crash and so many deaths, ****I couldn't shake this feeling of my life being so fragile too. I was incapable of finishing a new chapter when I was so influenced by this catastrophe, and I'm so sure that I would do something terrible to my characters… and I'm just as sure that you wouldn't like me to do it. That's why I decided to wait until I calmed down. Now enjoy your chapter… as much as you can. Tsu'tey's POV.**

I lay down in our hammock. Laylat was always smaller than me, but now she was getting heavier and heavier with every single day actually. I knew how badly Neytiri wanted to carry a baby like this too, and I knew the sacrifice she was willing to make. I hugged Laylat. She smiled in her sleep and whispered something that sounded like "you're safe in daddy's arms". It was so sweet…

'No, I won't let daddy go' she whispered and wrapped her tail around my waist. 'We love you…'

I moved slightly and Laylat's tail tightened its grasp. I kissed Laylat on her neck and she loosened the grip. I moved closer to her. I laid my hand on her stomach and she gripped my fingers so tightly that I almost hissed in pain. She seemed worried that I could leave.

'Stay calm, Laylat' I whispered. 'I won't leave you. I'll be by your side forever. Even when you go Listening, I'll be watching you'

I remembered where she went last time. The fallen Hometree… I knew that the new one couldn't make up for it. I was so hopeful when I saw it growing…

Laylat wasn't hard to keep an eye on. She knelt still, with no movement. My ikran stayed so still that she couldn't hear him. I had an arrow prepared so that if any threat showed, I'd kill it in a wink of eye. Only when Laylat went to sleep, I jumped down to her and kissed her gently. She didn't even notice it. Let it be our little secret…

In the morning I saw Neytiri making a Tarinka mask. Probably only to drink this awful-tasting cure. I laughed. Then I met Jakesully.

'Oel ngati kameie (I see you), Jakesully' I said. He replied with the same, but I clearly saw he was sad.

'Why are you so sad?' I asked. He frowned.

'It's just… Neytiri doesn't like this tree. It's not the real Hometree, she says… and it's only my fault. I gave the Sky People all the information they needed to destroy it…' he sighed. I patted his shoulder.

'Call your ikran and let's fly' I said. Jakesully nodded and gave a shriek. His ikran landed smoothly next to him. We both got on our mounts and flew to the fallen Hometree.

'It's… alive?' Jakesully asked, amazed. I nodded with a grin. We hugged to the roots.

'It's our real Hometree…' I said, smiling. 'It wasn't destroyed by Sky People. No one can destroy it! No one, and never. Years will pass and the Hometree will be just as if Sky People never came…'

I saw tears in Jakesully's eyes. He was so relieved that the Hometree wasn't killed…

'You can bring Neytiri here' I smiled. Jakesully did this immediately. Neytiri cried with joy as she saw green leaves of the Hometree.

'There is still hope…' she sighed. They hugged each other. I smiled, wondering whether to tell them about Laylat's prayer or not. I decided to wait. Maybe Laylat would tell them herself, and if not – they didn't need to know it.

More and more Omaticaya were going to the old Hometree and prayed to Eywa for its growth. I was happy with this, and all the Omaticaya were hopeful. I hugged Laylat.

'It's all thanks to you' I whispered. Laylat giggled.

'He's dancing!' she shrieked. I lay my hand on her huge stomach and felt that the baby was indeed dancing.

'He feels he's at home' I smiled. Laylat sighed.

'The Hometree needs lots of time to grow back. But when our 'itan (son) is a grown taronyu (hunter) and chooses his woman, they will hang their hammock on the branches of Hometree. Of this Hometree.'

Laylat wasn't hopeful – she was sure. I smiled and kissed her on her forehead.

'When will I see our 'itan (son)?' I asked impatiently. Laylat laughed.

'In two months' she said. 'Just you wait, you'll miss the times when he's inside!'

'What would I miss?'

'Nights when you're not woken up by a loud demand for mum's breast' Laylat said seriously, but I knew she was joking. Suddenly I heard an ikran landing just behind us.

'Hello, Masu!' Laylat shrieked in pure joy. Masu bowed her head and let Laylat stroke her, and then… she licked Laylat's stomach.

'Yes Masu, I'll show you my 'itan (son)' Laylat promised. Masu lay down as if she was inviting Laylat for a flight. Just as I thought, Laylat refused. She didn't want to put the baby in danger. Apart of the reckless Listening trip, of course…

Weeks passed and one morning, when I was still in hammock, caressing my Laylat and our baby, suddenly the hammock opened up over our heads. We looked up and saw Neytiri's face, brightened up with happiness only Eywa can give and a wide smile.

'Laylat!' she shrieked. 'Irayo (thank you)!'

'For what?' Laylat asked. Neytiri gave a joy whoop.

'I'm expecting!' she burst. I looked at Laylat and she looked at me.

'Congratulations!' we said together.

**You know what to do to make me eager to update next week… leave a review!**


	16. Arrival: Laylat

I stretched. The baby was getting too heavy for me to stand up for a long time, and I was glad that he was going to be born soon. I haven't seen Masu for a few weeks. I hoped she was all right, but I didn't call her – she'd want me to fly on her and I didn't want this. I was much less agile and I feared that I wouldn't manage.

This day wasn't anyhow different from the other, but I knew that _this_ was meant to happen just this day, and not any other. I looked around and saw the temporary shelters that the Omaticaya built around the fallen Hometree, hammocks hung on roots and the Omaticaya living their own lives. I smiled as I felt impatient moves of the baby. He couldn't wait to see these all… I hushed him a little and went to see Tsu'tey. He was discussing some Hometree-related issues with Neytiri (who was now obviously expecting) and Jakesully. I playfully hugged my mate.

'It's today!' I announced, then I burst into laughter. Tsu'tey patted me and then hugged.

'Now?' he asked. I shook my head.

'About evening' I said. Tsu'tey nodded.

'I'll be there, by your side. I want to see him… I'm so excited…'

'Me too.'

I couldn't sit in one place. Other Omaticaya women gave me gifts for the baby, like a baby carrier (this way I'd take my son for Masu rides!) or some candy. Tsu'tey was making a toy ikran in secret. I mean, he tried to keep it in secret from me, but failed. Hope he didn't spot me.

The evening came and Tsu'tey joined me. The baby wasn't born yet, but I could feel he turned upside down already. He kicked as Tsu'tey put his hand on my stomach.

'Is this his tail?' Tsu'tey asked. I nodded. The baby kicked again.

'He's coming out…' I whispered and I felt him making his way out. I moaned in pain. I knew that Neytiri was within reach, and probably one of my helpers too, but I felt that I would manage on my own… or rather, with Tsu'tey. I took a deep breath and moaned again.

'Laylat, keep going' Tsu'tey said. 'Sìltsan (good), sìltsan, the head is out…'

I took another deep breath. I pushed, feeling that the baby is really coming out…

'Yes, yes, very good, very good… I can hold his arms…' Tsu'tey said. He pulled the baby slightly. I pushed, gasping heavily.

'Mawey (calm), Laylat… sìltsan (good), almost done… just one push more…'

One more push and Tsyu'tey took his knife to cut the birth cord off. The baby cried, it was his first cry in his whole life. I hugged him and raised him to my breast. He started sucking almost immediately. Tsu'tey kissed me.

'Good job, Laylat' he whispered. 'He's beautiful.'

The next day, everyone wanted to see our baby. We named our 'itan (son) Tsku'pey. It was a good name.

'Tsku'pay' Jakesully said, pronouncing it wrong 'You are the cutest baby I've ever seen…'

'His name is Tsku'pey' I corrected, 'and I think that in a few months you'll change your mind.'

'Maybe… he's the cutest boy I've ever seen. This opinion won't change this easily.'

I laughed. Neytiri was expecting an 'ite (daughter), so our Tsku'pey could stay cutest boy in the tribe.

Days passed and I still didn't see Masu. I was, however, too busy to fly or hunt, but I was worried about her. For most of time, I cooked or gathered fruit… when I wasn't busy feeding or changing nappies for Tsku'pey. I carried him around almost all the time, as I didn't want him to cry while Tsu'tey discussed important issues. I know he was worried that the tawtute (sky people) could come back, and Jakesully shared this worry.

In the evening Tsu'tey tickled Tsku'pey.

'Goodnight, my little one!' he giggled. 'Who is sempu's 'itan (daddy's son)? Aynga (you)!'

'Stop it, Tsu'tey. It's late for him' I said. Tsu'tey hugged our son and lay down. They fell asleep in close embrace.  
In the morning Masu came. She squealed as she saw me and landed gently next to me. Then she pulled my hair and lowered her back.

'You want to take me somewhere?' I asked and she nodded. She smelled Tsku'pey and licked him.

'You want me to take him as well?' I asked again, quite worried. Masu snorted impatiently, so I climbed on her back and made tsahaylu (neural connection). She carried me to the Iknimaya (stairway to heaven). Through tsahaylu I felt her excitement.

'Oh my Eywa' I thought, frightened, 'is she carrying us to her nest?'

Masu gently landed and put me down. Then she gave a loud and high shriek. Another ikran – a bit bigger than Masu, I had a feeling it was a male – came to us. First, he suspiciously looked at us, but Masu shrieked at him and didn't let him hurt us. The male leaded us somewhere and Masu went at the end, so we were just between two ikrans, two carnivorous beasts…

Suddenly the male ikran moved aside so that I could see a nest. For a while it seemed that it was empty – but why would these ikrans lead us here? But then, something in the nest moved. I stepped back, and then I saw a baby ikran's head. And then… another one.

'They are your children?' I asked and Masu nodded with pride.

'They are beautiful' I said and kneeled to stroke one of them and then Tsku'pey reached his hand to stroke another one.

'Semms you have already chosen your ikran' I smiled to my son.

THE END


End file.
